Crash and Burn
by Ami Yuy 01
Summary: *complete* HYxRP - Songfic - Relena gave up on Heero, now it's her birthday... (Please forgive how bad it is, it was my first fic ever)
1. Fall Apart

Disclaimers ect: The songs Hanging By A Moment by Life House and Crash and Burn by Savage Garden do not belong to me, nor do the characters of Gundam Wing. So please don't sue me, a little high schooler just writing a story for the heck of it!  
This is my first real attempt at a Gundam Wing fic. So please r & r! ~Ami~

**Crash and Burn**

Chapter 1- Fall Apart  
~~~~~

It was Relena's birthday, but she never stopped to acknowledge it this year. It had been three and a half years since she'd last seen _him_. Four since he'd given her that note and bear. At first she'd see him once in awhile, at her public appearances. But when those even stopped, she slowly came to the conclusion that he didn't love her, even if she loved him forever. One day she'd even taken the bear and stoically asked Pagan to give it away.

From then on, to the public she seemed stronger and more mature. The peace was prospering under her care, and everyone loved her. No one seemed to notice that she grew thinner and paler by the week with the light fading from her eyes and smile. Her friends had noticed and desperately asked her what was wrong, but she refused to talk about it. All they knew was to never mention Heero when she was there, causing many ceased conversations when she entered. Even just hearing his name resulted in her paling and clenching her jaw, finding an excuse to leave.

After her last meeting she stood out under a ledge, watching the gentle rain fall. While walking to her car she thought about what Zechs and Noin had asked earlier that day. They wanted her to spend her birthday with them again this year. She'd declined and instead drove herself home, since Pagan had been ill the last few days.

Noin stood in her husband's office and watched Relena leave. She looked at Zechs and shook her head. For the past two years the girl had overworked herself and had become a shell. _Why did Heero leave?_ Noin always asked herself the same question. She was worried about Relena and had suggested they celebrate her birthday together, but the shell had quickly turned her down to spend it on work.

Zechs had no idea why Noin blamed Heero for Relena, but he still hated him. They were rivals and would remain so, and when Noin said he was the cause for his sister's decline, well he might not know why, but that was unforgivable.

Relena flipped on the radio quietly but she didn't pay attention to the dj, her mind was blank. When the next song started she gasped, it was _the_ song, the one thing that the shell recognized as wanting to apply to her life.

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking__  
__Completely incomplete__  
__I'll take your invitation__  
__You take all of me_

Tears formed in her eyes as she sang along softly, meaning every word. By the time she got home it was over and outside it had stopped raining and the sun had gone down. She sat for a minute longer, pulling herself together, after all, it's just a song, no matter who came to mind when she heard it. Going inside she knocked on Pagan's door. They exchanged greetings, she asking how he was feeling (better), and he wishing her a happy birthday. Grabbing her usual dinner of crackers, cheese and water she went up to her room to work. She went straight to her desk, passing her dresser and mirror. Glancing at her reflection she cringed. Those ever-present dark circles rimed her eyes and her clothes seemed to be looser than before. Looking away she took down her hair and sat down, and pulled out folders and began writing. It had been four years. No longer did she search for a gift from _him_ on this day.

Heero saw her leave and he saw her arrive. That song, he'd had it play, he knew what it meant to her, after seeing her a day ago in her room listening to it. He had gone to her public appearances where she could see him, at first, but then he faded from her view, although he was still there. He had to protect her, he knew that much, but he couldn't admit to himself then what his feelings had been. But Duo had made him admit it. The happy-go-lucky pilot had made him break those barriers.

_They were at one of Relena's recent speeches where Duo had dragged Heero to stand with everyone else. She never saw them, and at the end Duo turned on the silent pilot, after seeing the way he looked at her.  
_

_'Listen to me you stupid idiot! Will you just admit it already?' Duo grabbed his arm and dragged the stunned Heero away from the crowd._

_'Dang it! I'm tired of this! I saw how you watched her. But did you see how she REALLY looked? Come on, she's a skeleton up there! And why do you think she is?' The braided pilot was red-hot with anger, about ready to punch him._

_'She's overworked herself, Duo. You yourself said that.' Heero's voice was even, but his eyes flashed a warning._

_'You KNOW that's not what I mean!' his fist flew straight for Heero's head, and connected with his hand instead.  
_

_Heero's grip tightened and his voice was dark. 'Duo, back off.'  
_

_Pointedly ignoring the pain in his hand he continued. 'I will not. Heero, what's with you? I mean I know you've got this stupid detachment from the world, but when it comes to her I see a break in that shield. I think you see it too, and that's why you stopped letting her see you isn't it? Well it may be what you think is best, but look at her, do you see it as being best for her?' Wrenching his hand free he pointed to the poster behind him, and then pulled out a picture. 'Compare for a second will you? Look here and tell me she hasn't changed.'  
_

_Heero glared at Duo from under his wild chestnut bangs, but took the picture anyway. It was from her birthday party four years ago. He hadn't been there, but it was one that Duo repeatedly showed him and he had it imprinted on his mind. She was holding the bear he'd given her the day before, her sapphire blue eyes were lit-up with happiness and her smile was absolutely radiant. He felt that familiar twinge that came every time he saw her. What was it? Then he looked at the poster. It was a close-up on her face when she was giving a speech. To one that knew her face such as he, she looked dead. A pale porcelain doll ready to crack. He looked back to Duo. 'I see it, how could I not...but Duo, it's got nothing to do with me.'  
_

_His friend sighed, but didn't give up, 'Huh, really? Dude, you know that she fell for you when you two met! What makes you think that she's changed her mind after all you went through?'  
_

_'It was a crush.' He replied weakly, discovering himself in the same argument he'd waged with himself for the past four years.  
_

_Duo snorted, 'The heck it was! Ha, we can't even say your name around her anymore.'  
_

_'What?' This was news to him.  
_

_'Heck, she looks sick whenever 'hero' is even mentioned. It's been FOUR years! I don't think a crush would still cause that!'  
_

_'I'm a danger to her, Duo, I'm a Gundam pilot and she's the advocate of peace! It was doomed from the start, can't she see that?'  
_

_'All she sees is that she still loves you. And you are no longer a Gundam pilot, friend, the Gundams are gone.' he shook his head, braid falling behind his back. 'You two were brought together for a reason, and I don't understand your reluctance.'  
_

_'I don't either. Duo, I don't understand any of this. You've dealt with emotions your whole life, but me, they've been locked away, except for when I'm around her, they go wild. How am I supposed to deal with this?' Heero's eyes pleaded with Duo who was taken aback by the openness.  
_

_'Heero, you can't deal with this until you see her. I have a feeling that everything will work itself out then.'_


	2. Music of the Heart

Disclaimers ect: The songs Hanging By A Moment by Life House and Crash and Burn by Savage Garden do not belong to me, nor do the characters of Gundam Wing. So please don't sue me, a little high schooler just writing a story for the heck of it!  
This is my first real attempt at a Gundam Wing fic. So please r & r! ~Ami~

**Crash and Burn**

Chapter 2- Music of the Heart  
~~~~~

Heero shook himself from the memory and looked into her room from where he was on the balcony. The light was on and the doors to her balcony were open. Quietly he watched her work, noticing her meager dinner. Shaking his head he just stood there watching her.

Suddenly, a hand gently brushed her hair from her face and strong arms slipped around her neck. She knew it wasn't an assassin, well not to her anyway. "Heero," she whispered, tears forming for the second time that day, but she held them back.

"Relena," he replied, turning her chair around and looking into her eyes while picking her up gently. She immediately noticed the change. Those Prussian blue eyes were no longer cold, but filled with something she couldn't identify. Then, he carried her downstairs, out into the gardens and set her down on a blanket among the roses where a soft light was on. He then went over and turned on a cd player. Again it played.

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you_

She couldn't hold back her happiness anymore and the tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around him and he around her, she was so frail. He couldn't imagine how it was possible for someone to be as tiny as she was now.

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me_

_Now I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

"Will you stay?" she whispered, her tears of happiness gone as she held him tighter, not wanting to lose him.

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running here to crash and where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_There's nothin else to lose  
There's nothin else to find  
There's nothin in the world  
That can change my mind_

_There is nothin left_

_There is nothin left_

_There is nothin left_

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you_

"I see no reason to leave." His deep monotone echoed in her mind.

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running here to crash and where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_Just hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment here with you_

Five long years (and Duo) had taken their toll on his barriers. No longer was he the unemotional "perfect soldier". Until Duo had forced him, he had refused to come. Not willing to endanger her and not even sure that she would want him. But when he'd seen her drive up with tears and then heard the way she said his name, he was sure. When the song ended he looked up at her,

"Relena, please, tell me why you are hurting yourself like this. Don't you see what's happened to you?"

Relena replied by pulling away and turning off the music. Now it was silent except for her heart pounding in her ears. She took a deep breath. This was harder than making a speech to the whole world. They weren't the man that she loved, demanding answers. "Heero, what do you want me to say? That I pined myself away over you? Well, it's true I guess. You left, again, but this time you didn't come back. I've always loved you and I knew you probably had never loved me, but still, I never could totally come to terms with it."

_There, she said it. She loves me. Now what? How can I tell her that I feel the same way?_ A part of that song ran through his head.

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me_

After a second's more thought he turned around, not looking at Relena, and re-started the song. Then, walking over to her, he stopped a hand's breath away and sang that section quietly to her. Finally, he'd broken through the last of his wartime block. Not that it wasn't necessary then, but now, in order to live, it needed to be gone. He was ready to help her with her life and to be there for her. Again he sang to her.

_"Now I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
_

_I'm running here to crash and where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you"_

"Heero," she whispered and then brought her hand up to his face, tears of happiness on her cheeks. When the next song started and he sang to her and wiped her tears away.

_"When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door  
And you feel like you can't take anymore_

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you in to the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

_When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day"_

Smiling, she placed a hand over his, leaning her head into it, and taking the other in hers she joined him.

_"Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

_Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breathe again"_

They held each other close, her head on his chest and his resting on hers. Both closed their eyes, enjoying each other's presence.

_"When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart_

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

_No no  
You're not alone  
No no  
You're never alone"_

"Happy birthday, Relena." Heero said quietly. He let go of her and went to the table where a package lay. Handing it to her he sat down and she joined him. She was stunned to say the least. The gift she'd given up looking for. Although, he had already given her more than she could ever want. She sat there for a minute just looking at it, and then slowly opened it.


	3. Once and Again

Disclaimers ect: The songs Hanging By A Moment by Life House and Crash and Burn by Savage Garden do not belong to me, nor do the characters of Gundam Wing. So please don't sue me, a little high schooler just writing a story for the heck of it!  
This is my first real attempt at a Gundam Wing fic. So please r & r! ~Ami~

**Crash and Burn**

Chapter 3- Once and Again  
~~~~~

Relena gasped, it was _the_ bear, the one she'd given away. "But, where'd you get it from? I had Pagan give it away..." she managed to choke out.

Heero smiled, a real warm smile that carried all the way up to his eyes, "Did you really think he'd get rid of something that he knew meant so much to you? He had it waiting for the time when you would come asking for it, and was more than glad to let me return it to you." Gently her took her hand and gazed deep into her eyes, saying softly, "Relena," his tone conveying more than words ever could for him.

They spent that night together in the garden, holding each other close not willing to let each other go for fear of losing them again. It had been the best birthday Relena had ever had.

The next day Relena called in sick and they just sat together talking. They talked of everything from as far back as they could remember in their childhoods on to recent events. One may find this strange, but it seems that they had found the one person that each had been longing for that they could confide in.

First one year passed with Relena gaining control over her political sphere, helping the peace efforts. As more years passed, Heero joined the Preventers, becoming her official bodyguard and being her representation in the organization. He retained the discipline of a soldier when on duty, but off, he was her friend.

Often when the two had time alone, they would walk along the beach and think. On one such day, four more years after their meeting again, Heero suddenly turned to her.

"Relena, do you remember when you were a girl and a homeless boy came to your school?"  
The now twenty-four year old woman turned her head, honey gold locks gently moving in the breeze. "That is an odd question...how would you know that there had been one at our school? Unless..." She stopped and looked at him, he had retained the hairstyle of old, but exchanged his clothing for dark blue jeans and a black tank top. "Heero was that you? Were you that lonely boy who came to our school for that short time, just to be mocked?"

He nodded slightly and looked at her, his eyes blazing, "Did you see me as just another 'unfortunate'?"

Taken aback, she returned his gaze calmly, "No."

He nodded, satisfied. He trusted her to not lie to him. "Then, Relena, I have something else to ask you." Taking her hands he looked at her beautiful face, the porcelain doll shining in the sunset. Kneeling he reached into a pocket and presented her with a plain gold band, "Relena, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife."

Smiling she nodded and he slipped in onto her finger, then rose to embrace her in a deep kiss.

After a three month engagement the two were married in a private ceremony, having only friends and family. Not until a year later when Relena became noticeably pregnant, did the couple confirm the rumors of their marriage. Despite trials any that they were faced with in the coming years, Heero and Relena raised their family together, happily and among friends.

^_^ Sappy, ne? So what did you all think??? Please, do tell!  
~Ami~


End file.
